Reasonable Doubt
by unviewer
Summary: For the Gorillas, mission free was a good thing, but there was another surprise that they did not like. They were trouble makers, and they knew how to get in and how to get out as they wished.
1. Chapter 1

《无事生非》

【Reasonable Doubt】

他们最近闲得很，已经半个多月没出任务了，对他们来讲，这真是少有的好运气。四个人猜这闲暇可能要归功于头儿的一身伤病，正如高尼夫说的，他们眼下的好运是他们前些时候的霉运换来的。

那才真是运气糟透了，为一趟很简单的任务去了一趟法国，高尼夫自己跳伞挂在了树上，而且居然头儿也差点儿在那儿挂了。所以，高尼夫认为在霉运过后交上一点儿好运也是应该的。

可惜这好运并没能持续很久，而且在这闲暇的日子他们又给自己制造了新的麻烦。而这次运气不好的当属戏子，这个卡萨诺瓦，自诩的"大情圣"，从法国回来后，居然遭遇了情场上的一大挫败。

事情的经过很简单，戏子几个人去医院探望头儿，在走廊里遇到了在这里做义工看护的美丽优雅的玛格丽特，阅女无数的戏子居然动了真情。头儿在医院里只呆了三天就申请出院了，而戏子却在接下来的十天里几乎每天都跑到医院报到。既然眼下没有任务，对此，中尉选择睁一只眼闭一只眼。十天之后。戏子和玛格丽特的见面由每日到医院送花送美国巧克力，终于发展到在一个没有空袭警报的晚上去了一家饭店，而就在这家伦敦战时很奢华的饭店里，戏子遭遇了他情场上的滑铁卢。

为了这个重要的晚上，戏子特地提前预定了一张离乐池很近的桌子，因为戏子发现，爵士乐已经从美国漂洋过海地来到了英伦。

在他们刚刚点了饮料之后，那个英国皇家空军的少校罗伊德就出现了。玛格丽特和罗伊德原本就认识，只是很久未见面而已，他们之间相似的地方是他们两人都有贵族的血统。戏子的贵族血统显然没有少校的纯正，结果就是玛格丽特没有等到上主菜就离开了戏子。那晚在场见证戏子滑铁卢般惨败的约会的，还有无聊中跟踪而至，坐在其他桌子上远远观望着的三个男人。可以说戏子的沮丧不仅是因为被甩，更是因为过后被三个同伴无情地嘲笑了一番。

然而，其他看笑话，幸灾乐祸的三个人并没能笑得太久，因为承受无端羞辱的最后变成了四个人。两天后，罗伊德少校碰巧在酒馆里又和他们遇上了，他不客气地警告戏子离玛格丽特远点儿，而且，罗伊德少校并不驾驶飞机作战，而是在伦敦军情局坐办公桌，他的情报来源是很准确的，三言两语之后，当时坐在酒馆里喝酒的人都知道了戏子是个被判过刑的美籍意大利骗子，而其他的三位也都是在监外服刑的犯人。

如果说中尉没有注意到他下属的失落的情绪，那是因为他从医院出来，到情报部做行动总结汇报之后，人就显得心事重重。他的伤并没全好，但戏子他们在住处却并没有见到中尉在休息，他似乎一直早出晚归地朝情报部跑，而接下来的几天，中尉居然连人影也见不到了。

他们悠闲的日子就此结束了。中士全面接管了他们的日常安排，训练开始被排得满满的，他们除了晚上躺在床上睡觉，几乎一整天都要听着中士喊叫的脏字。而令他们更为吃惊的是一天早上，一个陌生的，看上去不太年轻的上尉突然出现在他们的训练场。他们开始预感到不妙，显然中尉出了什么事情。

中士觉得手下那四名罪犯突然变得格外地顺从听话，每天训练时，把"是！先生""喊得非常悦耳动听。见惯了四个人种种的恶作剧，一直被他们百般捉弄的中士对这种变化既觉得惊讶又感到满足。等到了一天晚上，四个人一定要拉着中士喝上一杯时，中士简直就是受宠若惊，这说明他终于被这群难剃的刺头接受了。

那天晚上几杯老酒下肚，中士打开了话匣子，

"我得说你们这帮小子最近表现的不错，我对你们的训练结果很满意。"

"可惜中尉不在，没有看见。"戏子说，

"嘿，我说中士，你肯定会向中尉汇报我们的好消息的，对吗？"高尼夫说，

"放心吧！我已经向上尉汇报过了。"中士得意地说，

"上尉？你是说中尉升官了吗？"卡西诺问，

"不，可惜没有。我是说那天来的那个上尉，他就要接替中尉成为你们的新头儿了。"

"什么？！"四个人心中不好的预感终于被证实了，他们异口同声地喊，几乎一起从桌子上跳起来。

"那中尉呢？"酋长问，

"是啊，中尉要去哪里？"戏子问，

"中尉要被调离情报部，调回作战部队去。"中士回答，

"调回作战部队去？为什么？"卡西诺问，

"这个谁知道，军队就是这样，一纸调令，说来就来，说走就走。"中士说。

尽管他们早有预感，但这消息对这四个男人来说仍旧不亚于一声晴天霹雳。这突然的变化让他们觉得简直难以接受，而更令他们不满的是中尉居然没有告诉他们一个字，他们就随随便便不明不白地被头儿转手了。

戏子是个心理素质颇佳的人，但半个月中自己看中的女人和别人走了，一起出生入死的头儿居然也要弃他们而去，这多少挑战了戏子承受的底线，于是，戏子毅然开启了他的包打听功能，他到底要了解一下拐跑他喜欢的女人的男人是什么样的人，而且他更想搞清楚中尉为什么会被调任。

关于自己的调离，中尉不是没有设身处地地想想那几个下属的感受。几个月来的生死与共，让他自己从感情上讲也很难割舍，他已经习惯于当他们的"头儿"，习惯于把他们称作"他自己的人"。但他是个军人，服从是他的本份，不管这调动从情理上讲有多么说不通，不管他从感情上有多么难以接受，他都必须服从。

选择不告而别的原因是中尉不想面对那几个人的质疑，他们肯定会认为自己抛弃了他们，但中尉却拿不出合情合理的解释去安抚他们。

何况这是战争，铁打的营盘，流水的兵，人来了，人走了，都不会有什么特殊的告别仪式，分别甚至永诀都很自然。

所以中尉选择了一个四个人都去越野训练的日子来收拾自己的东西。他没有太多的物件，三下两下就收拾好了。中尉打开房门走出去，却被黑发的高个男人堵了个正着。

"怎么？中尉，要不告而别吗？"戏子盯着中尉的眼睛问，

"戏子，你没去训练吗？"中尉惊讶地问，

"我的脚踝崴了。"戏子半真半假地说，

"哦，严重吗？"中尉关切地问，戏子摇摇头，

"你的伤怎么样了？头儿。"他朝中尉仍挂在吊带里的手臂努努嘴，

"已经好的差不多了。"中尉说，

"你什么时候回作战部队？"戏子问，

"五天后，我做完体检，等医生的证明开好了，我就可以走了。"

"我猜你今天从这里走后不会再回来了，对吗？"戏子说，

"戏子，我很抱歉..."中尉愧疚地说，

"不，你不应该觉得抱歉，他们才应该觉得愧疚。"戏子说，中尉惊异地看着戏子，

"戏子，你想说些什么？"

"因为你被捕了，纳粹刑讯你了，你就在他们眼里失去了信誉，他们怕你是第二个凯斯勒上校，怕你成为德国人的间谍，所以才把你调出情报部，送到战场上去的。"戏子目光炯炯地说，

"戏子，这些只是你的猜想。"中尉说，

"恐怕不尽然，这是不成文的惯例。"戏子说，

"听着，戏子，我不管别人怎么想，这是命令，军人以服从命令为天职。"中尉说，

"是啊！可我们不是军人，我们是罪犯。"戏子说，

"戏子。"中尉用恳求的眼光望着他，

"如果我们不把你救出来，你现在已经死在德国人的刑讯室里了。可为什么没有人来找我们调查调查？因为我们是罪犯，我们的证词没有任何可信度。"戏子说，

"听着，我永远感谢你们'保释'了我，而且，戏子，我也不会忘了你为我又找了一个中将的父亲。"中尉笑着说，然后他注视着戏子的眼睛，朝戏子伸出了一只手，

"和你们共事是我的荣幸。"中尉说，戏子抓住中尉的手握着，

"听着，头儿，你还是应该跟大家告个别，你是职业军人，可我们只是一帮在江湖上混的兄弟。"

"好吧！那么就定在今晚，我请你们喝酒。"中尉说。

这是一个差强人意的告别聚会。用卡西诺的话来讲，"人太多了！主要是有外人。"

中士按照中尉的吩咐开车把大伙带到了伦敦的一家爱尔兰酒馆。聚会原定在晚上八点钟，但出人意料的是，一贯准时得如同一只瑞士钟表的中尉却姗姗来迟了，八点二十分，中尉才出现，而且他不是一个人，跟他一起来的还有那天他们在训练场瞧见的上尉。

"先生们，这是布朗上尉。"中尉向几个人介绍到，除了中士跳起来立正敬礼外，另外的那几个人歪斜着身子，眯缝着眼睛，一声未吭。

"这是戏子，卡西诺，酋长，高尼夫。"中尉指着几个人一一介绍着，那被点到名字的几个人仿佛被提到的不是他们，仍是一副无动于衷的样子。

"以后布朗上尉就是你们的头儿了。"

中尉不去理会有些尴尬的气氛，拉把椅子坐下来，

"来吧！今天我请客！"他挥手招呼酒保，

"当然！"卡西诺先开口了，

"我想中尉是有值得庆祝的事情。"

"头儿，你有什么值得庆祝的事情吗？"高尼夫装傻充愣地问，

"比如说上战场去打几场胜仗，再去赢得几枚勋章，而不是跟德国鬼子玩捉迷藏，总是躲在影子里。"卡西诺尖刻地说，没去理戏子责怪的眼神，

"哦，然后就可以被提升为上尉，少校，也许还可以成为将军。"卡西诺接着说到，

"是啊，连我都知道在战场上升官升得快。"高尼夫说，

"而且是带着真正会给长官行礼的士兵打仗。"酋长说，

"我得说，中尉，对你来说，这是个不错的机会，"戏子说着用眼角瞟了布朗上尉一眼，

"在作战部队光明磊落地带兵打仗，只要听从命令，指挥士兵冲锋陷阵就行了，这样还可以少操好多的心，少找很多的麻烦。"戏子说，

中尉没有搭腔，只是把酒保送过来的酒接过来为每个人斟满，然后他自己率先举起酒杯，朝众人示意，

"来吧！"

"那么，中尉，我们为什么干杯呢？"戏子手里转动着酒杯问，

"为我们过去的几个月，也为未来干杯。"

"好吧！那就为我们的过去干杯，至少我们现在还都活着。"卡西诺说，

"至于未来我看就算了。"

"是啊！未来谁说的好呢。"高尼夫帮腔到，

"那么我们就祝中尉的未来吧！中尉，祝你一帆风顺，马到成功！"戏子朝中尉举举杯，

"谢谢你们！也祝你们的未来一切顺利！"中尉举举杯，然后自己率先把酒喝掉了，但那几个人却没有跟着喝，

"一切顺利？中尉，这从来也没有发生过，今后也不可能发生。"卡西诺簇着眉头说，

"算了，卡西诺，你就不能说点儿吉利的？"高尼夫说，

"吉利的？就怕说出来也实现不了！"卡西诺说，

中尉又为自己斟满一杯酒，然后把酒杯举起来，

"好吧！过去的几个月我们的确不是事事顺利，但我们大家抱成一团，所以我们扛过来了。我从心底里感谢你们，你们任务完成的不错，而且还'保释'了我，说实话这杯酒是我欠你们的。干了吧！"几个人这次终于把酒喝了。

"你'保释'我们，我们'保释'你，这样我们才都活到今天，也许这是我们这辈子最后一次一起喝酒了。"一直沉默着酋长突然冒出了这几句，

"好吧，让我们为我们的缘分干杯！"戏子说着为大家又斟满了酒，

"也许我们应该为自己升官了干一杯。"高尼夫说，

"升官了？高尼夫，你还没怎么喝就醉了？"卡西诺说，

"我可没醉，我们当然是升官了，你看我们的'头儿'从中尉换成了上尉，这就说明我们是有功之臣，我们也跟着晋升了一级。"高尼夫说，

"有功之臣？晋升了一级？你不是喝醉了就是脑子出毛病了。高尼夫，你别忘了我们现在连一等兵都不是。"卡西诺说，

"可我们居然有了上尉这么大的一个官。"酋长说，

"可我说头儿，如果他们认为我们应该由一个上尉领导，那很简单，头儿，他们应该把你升成上尉，这样的话就不用再派一个来了。"高尼夫说，

坐在一边的上尉轻轻咳了一声，以示自己的存在，高尼夫看了上尉一眼，虚情假意地说，

"上尉，别误会，长官，我的意思是领导我们这几个..."

"我们这几个罪犯。"卡西诺插进来说，

"是，领导我们这几个特殊人物，您的官是不是太大了点儿？"高尼夫接着说，

"我倒没觉得。"上尉皱着眉头说到，

"上尉，想当初中尉并不是自愿来接管我们的，"卡西诺说，

"卡西诺，公平地讲，中尉也不是自愿不管我们的。"戏子看了中尉一眼说，考虑良久，他并没有把他打听来的消息分享给他那三个伙伴，

"好吧，就算中尉是服从命令调任的，那么上尉你是自愿的，还是接受命令来管我们的呢？"卡西诺问，

"这与你们有什么相干呢？你们只要知道从现在开始我就是你们的长官了，你们必须服从我的命令就够了。"上尉严厉地回答到，

"当然。先生，当然，一切照你说的办！"卡西诺酸溜溜地说，甚至将食指和中指放在额头向上尉行了个礼，

"好了，为了让你们放心，我可以再提供给你们点儿我个人战前的背景，参战前我曾是联邦执法官。"

酋长仿佛被酒呛了一口，卡西诺张大了嘴，而戏子则微微簇起了眉头，

高尼夫掏出一大块手绢，很响地擤着鼻涕，他发出的怪异的长音打破了尴尬的沉默，

"联邦执法官？那么，如果我们逃跑的话你肯定可以把我们抓住，抓回来，对吗？"卡西诺眯起眼看着上尉说，

"哦，这个你们不信可以试试，"上尉笑着说，中尉不赞同地看了他一眼，

"即使我们不在美国？"戏子试探着问，

"无论你们逃到哪里。"上尉探身向前，目光炯炯地盯着几个罪犯，

"看来，上尉，联邦执法官，你做我们的'头儿'再合适不过了，'头儿'这个称呼真正适合你。"戏子说，

"让我们大家敬你一杯，'头儿'！"戏子向几个人使了个眼神，然后为上尉斟满了酒，

"是啊！'头儿'，今晚这酒你喝定了，我们虽然不会行正经的军礼，给长官擦鞋还在行。"高尼夫乖巧地说，

"好吧，上尉，你上任了，让我们为这个干一杯！"卡西诺说。


	2. Chapter 2

中尉一早醒来，觉得自己有一种久违的宿醉感。的确，他已经很久没有这样喝过酒了，他已经忘记了自己上一次喝醉是在什么时候，也许还是在战前。他不知道是因为那几位前下属极为有效地劝酒，还是自己借机主动要把自己灌醉，总之，他喝了不少，喝到忘记了头晚的告别聚会到底是怎么结束的，也闹不清楚自己是怎样在酩酊大醉的状态下回到驻地的。

中尉还在休他剩下不多的几天伤病假。即使这一天没有任何会议，也没有什么任务等着他，中尉还是给自己灌下了一大杯浓浓的咖啡，让自己彻底清醒过来。他抓抓头发暗自嘲笑自己的失态。但他不得不承认这失态是由他内心深深的失落感造成的。

中尉拿过他的制服，摸摸制服的口袋想找出一支香烟来。他突然发现衣袋里有一个硬梆梆的方形物件，他取出来一看，那是一个方形的银质烟盒，上面刻有一行德文的铭文："那些不能杀掉我们的人，必将使我们变得更强大。"中尉笑了，这显然是高尼夫在某个没能变得更强大的德国军官的身上找到的，而且在头晚的聚会中偷偷塞到他衣袋里作为临别的礼物。

中尉坐在桌前，他点燃了一支烟，一只手把玩着那个银烟盒，静静地思忖着。戏子的情报是一贯如此的准确，他说的没错，中尉清楚自己被调离情报部不是所谓前方需要有经验的军官这样冠冕堂皇的理由，而是出于情报部合理的疑虑和不成文的潜规则。但让他失落的并不是自己因为这个原因被调离，毕竟一个职业军人的前途是在战场上作战。中尉感到自己失落的真正原因竟是他难以割舍那几个人称"流氓恶棍"的陪伴。中尉不得不承认，即使他刻意地在远离敌占区的日常生活中一直与那几个特殊的下属保持着若即若离的状态，他还是对这几个江湖上名副其实的罪犯产生了难以名状的感情。

在和他那四个特殊的前下属搭伙的几个月以来，中尉发现自己改变了不少，很难说这改变究竟是好还是坏，让他自己都感到吃惊的是，他甚至在他们的启发和带动下挖掘出了自己都不得而知的潜在的犯罪天赋。如果说积极的一面，那就是作为一个军官，他觉得那个遵纪刻板凡事不通融的自己变得灵活宽容和更人性化了，为此，他确实应该感谢那四个罪犯。

临近中午时分，中尉突然有了一个意想不到的访客。当中尉打开门，那个人气急败坏地闯进来时，中尉已经料到那几个不安分的人显然又玩出了新鲜花样。

"发生什么事了？布朗上尉。"中尉看着不请自到的上尉问，

"中尉，你的那几个罪犯全跑了！"布朗上尉恼羞成怒地说，

"跑了？跑到哪里去了？"中尉难以掩饰他的惊讶，

"你告诉我他们跑到哪里去了。中尉，我绝对不会放过他们的。等我抓到了他们，我就要他们好看！"上尉怒吼着。

夜已经很深了，诺大的庄园静寂无声，庄园和庄园的主人都陷入了沉睡。但沉睡的庄园显然并不太平，四个黑乎乎，高矮不一的人影在几只打火机小小的抖动着的火焰的照亮下，悄无声息地潜入了到处摆着雕塑，廊厅里挂满祖先肖像的庄园。

他们轻轻地踮着脚尖上了楼，摸到了主人那鑲着木板放满藏书的书房。一副巨幅的油画从墙上被取了下来，露出墙壁上镶嵌着的保险柜。

"这活简单！"一个人低声说着，将耳朵贴到了保险柜的柜门上，

"那就赶紧干吧！"其中的一个高个子舒舒服服地坐到了书桌前的高背椅上，并把腿翘上了桌面。

一个小个子拿着打火机到处瞧着，

"嘿，我说，这儿的好东西还真不少呢！"他兴奋地低声说到，

"别客气！所有的都随你挑，想拿哪件就拿哪件。"高个子说，

"好了！宝贝，这里也全归你们了！"开保险柜的人拉开了保险柜的柜门，躬身朝那三个人做了个邀请的手势。

中尉穿着笔挺的军服，身板在椅子上坐得笔直，他掩饰住内心的焦虑不安，充满期待地注视着桌子对面那个枯瘦，秃顶，穿白大褂戴眼镜的老军医。他觉得自己去掉了身上所有的绷带后又成为了一个生龙活虎的自由人，而眼下只等对方的一纸"释放令"-一张健康证明，他就可以出发上前线了。

他按照约定的时间来到陆军医院，耐着性子让那老军医把他浑身上下所有的新创旧伤查了个遍，他觉得特别多余的是那老军医用他那破旧的听诊器反反复复地听了几遍他的心肺，中尉倒觉得如果只凭他那强健的心肺功能，他早就可以拿着健康证明出发了。

那老军医低头翻看着他那一叠病例，在他等得几乎不耐烦的时候，老军医终于抬起来头又一次仔细地打量着他，他赶忙陪着笑脸问到，

"这下您可以放心地给我开健康证明了吧？医生。"让他没想到的是老军医居然摇了摇头，

"年轻人，我恐怕今天不能给你开健康证明。"

"为什么？"他惊讶地问，

"可我的伤都好了啊！"老军医从那一叠病例中抽出一张纸，

"我很抱歉，我上次不知怎么忽略掉了这张你入院时的诊断证明，"上年纪的人把那张纸举到眼前看了又看，

"这医生的笔记和签名实在是太潦草了，但是这诊断证明上说，中尉，你的肺部有罗音。"

"什么？这不可能！医生，我的肺从来没有出过毛病。"中尉觉得这突如其来出现在他病例里的症状简直是匪夷所思，

"年轻人，你自己认为没毛病，并不能代替医学诊断。"医生说，

"可您今天不是已经听过我的心肺了吗？"中尉问到，

"哦，我是外科医生，并不是胸科的专家，"说着，他把挂在脖子上的听诊器拿下来扔在桌子上，

"再说，我这该退伍的听诊器今天好像连你的心跳都听不清楚。我会介绍你转到内科去检查诊断一下。"

"可是，医生，我从来都没有感到过肺部的不适。"中尉辩解着，

"中尉，你没有感觉并不代表就是没病。"

"但是，我目前的确很健康啊！"

"无论如何，中尉，你今天是拿不到健康证明的。我劝你好好休养，年轻人，依我看战争离着结束还远着呢，你养好身体有的是仗打。"

中尉知道即使他继续辩解下去也是没用的，他拿了医生给他的转诊证明出了医生的诊室。

中尉沮丧地迈开两条长腿，晃晃荡荡地走在陆军医院的走廊里。突然，走廊边上的一扇门打开了，有人从门里探出身来抓住了他的手臂，

"中尉，我想你需要看胸科大夫，别忘了我们的约定。"

这熟悉的声音让中尉一下子愣住了，他盯着那张脸看，即使那张脸上留着一撮可笑的小胡子，还戴着一副老旧的眼镜，中尉也绝不会认错这张脸。那高个黑发的男人穿着医生的白大褂，胸前还像模像样地挂了一副听诊器，他不由分说地拉住中尉的手臂把他拖进屋里，然后关上了房门。

"戏子，你们在做什么？"中尉瞪大了眼睛气呼呼地说，

"嘿，中尉，几天没见，见到你很高兴。我想你还是坐下来，免得你的肺活量有问题。"戏子不紧不慢地笑着说，并把一把椅子推到了中尉的面前。

"是你们搞得这一套对吗？"中尉怒视着戏子，

"好啦！戏子，什么时候你又变成了我的私人胸科医生，查出我的肺里有罗音？"

"你如果允许，中尉，我现在再认真听一下，我也许可以纠正我的误诊。"戏子一板正经地朝着中尉举起听诊器，

"好了！别闹了！戏子，你知道你们在做什么吗？"中尉怒不可遏地说，戏子只是耸耸肩作为回答，

"你们简直像一群任性的娃娃！"戏子摊摊手，挑了挑眉毛，

"我得说你最了解我们，中尉。"

"你们到底想干什么？戏子，你们这样做被抓住了，你们前面立下的汗马功劳都会被一笔勾销，你们全部会被直接送回到监狱去。"

"那要看我们的新头儿，是否是个合格的联邦执法官，能不能像他吹的那样抓到我们。"

"听着，戏子，"戏子打断了中尉，

"不，你听我说，中尉，他们不信任你，把你送到前线去，然后给我们这些随时可以报销的罪犯配备了一个联邦执法官，"

"听着，戏子，不管你们愿不愿意，我都要上前线去，不管你们喜不喜欢，布朗上尉都是你们名副其实的头儿。"

"那也未必！"

"怎么讲，难道你们打算逃亡下去？"

"你知道的，中尉，我们并不想当逃犯，除非迫不得已。"

"你们到底想怎样？"

"我们不想被一个联邦执法官用枪逼着当炮灰。"

"可你们并不了解布朗上尉。也许..."

"我们不需要了解，我们了解你，这就够了！"

"听着，戏子，我要你们好好想一想，现在回头还来得及。我得走了，"中尉苦笑了一下，

"我不知道该怎么做才能'治好'你加给我的肺部罗音。"

"先别着急走，中尉，我手里有几页'病例'你也许有兴趣看一下。"戏子说着拿出了几页纸，那页角上盖着的"绝密"两个字让中尉吃了一惊，他接过来逐页看着，

"这是你从哪里搞来的？"中尉问，

"我们大前天夜里去拜访了一位贵族，皇家空军少校的宅邸。"

"玛格丽特的男朋友，罗伊德少校？"中尉看着戏子说，戏子不置可否地耸耸肩，

"中尉，看样子什么也瞒不过你。"

"你们去他家里..."中尉没把话说完，他无可奈何地摇摇头，

"这是在他家的保险箱里发现的，是一叠文件，我看了一眼，觉得这文件放的地方有点儿不对，所以我就从里面抽出了几页。"中尉的眉头拧紧了，戏子观察着中尉严峻的表情，

"看样子我猜对了，中尉，我们误打误撞中的收获还真不小呵。"

即使是在战时，即使是沉重的公务缠身，雷明顿爵士仍旧保持着他十几年不变的习惯。伦敦这家昂贵的，但并不要求客人戴上印度包头巾才可以进入的印度餐馆是他每周都要光顾一次的地方。爵士的这种饮食偏好是和他年轻时的经历分不开的。

印度餐馆内灯光显得略微昏暗，墙壁上装饰着色彩老旧，图案看上去线条凌乱怪异，充满异域风情的壁画，有些空灵味道的音乐旋律回荡着，空气中弥漫着一股浓重的咖喱味道。雷明顿爵士作为这家餐馆的常客他有他自己固定的就餐位置，他常坐的那张餐桌位于餐馆深处的角落里，这里相对来讲很安静，而且从这个角落他可以观察到进门和吧台的位置。

作为军情局的头头，反间谍专家，雷明顿爵士在落座前还是用目光扫描了整个餐馆。因为战争和经济的原因，餐馆里的客人并不多，一对男女坐在离他最近的一张桌子上，相貌英俊，仪表堂堂的黑发中年男子在和一个美丽的女人低声交谈着，那男人的声音很低，而那女人却时不时尖声地发出做作的笑声。靠餐馆门口的位置，一个穿着美军制服的尉官独自坐在餐厅门口的一张桌子上，拿着菜谱在认真研究，这多少有点儿不同寻常，因为这还是他第一次看到一个美国军官在这家昂贵的印度餐馆进餐。

雷明顿爵士刚刚坐下来，餐厅的跑堂就朝他走过来，

"爵士，您的电话。"

雷明顿爵士觉得异常惊讶，不知道有谁的电话会找他找到这家餐馆来。他站起身来，朝电话间走去，一个黄毛的小个子，像是侍者模样的人，怀里抱着一摞菜谱和他擦身而过，爵士走到电话间拿起了电话，

"雷明顿爵士，希望你喜欢今晚的菜谱，祝你好胃口！"电话中的人操着美式英语说到，

"你是谁？"雷明顿爵士警惕地问到，但是电话却被"咔嗒"一声地挂断了。

带着满腹狐疑，雷明顿爵士回到了自己的餐桌，他思忖着，是恶作剧还是阴谋，他一时想不出答案。爵士决定先点菜吃饭。他打开了放在桌子上的那本皮面菜谱，他略过了前菜单，翻到第二页主菜单，几页打字的纸夹在那里，遮住了主菜的菜单，那几页纸头上赫然印着的"绝密"两字让爵士的手不由得一抖，他抓起了那几页纸草草地看了一遍，然后将那几页纸小心翼翼地揣进了怀里。爵士抬起头环顾餐馆的四周，没有看到刚才抱着菜谱与他插身而过的黄毛小子。那诡异的电话和他怀里的这几页纸已经让爵士彻底失去了胃口，他把菜谱扔到桌上，站起身来，脚步匆匆地推门走出了餐馆。

中尉站起身来，他穿好衣服，将扣子一个个系好，随着医生走到办公桌前，

"你看，医生，那个关于我肺部有罗音的诊断是个误诊，我的心肺功能一切正常。"

医生摇摇头，

"我搞不清楚这么明显的误诊是怎么发生的。但是中尉，为了稳妥起见，你还是要再接受几个检查，我不能把一个有潜在病症的人送到战场上，而且还会有传染的危险。"

"可是..."中尉争辩着，

"没有什么可是，中尉，只要一个星期，等所有的检查结果出来了，如果没有任何问题，你就可以被放行了，我相信一个星期的战后生活，即使对一个士兵来说，也并不是很难熬，不是吗？"

中尉走出诊室，他远远地看到了那一对男女。那一对男女也看到了他，男人和女人说了些什么，然后男人不顾女人的劝阻，径直朝他走来。

"中尉，加里森中尉对吗？我以前还没有这荣幸和你见面，我是罗伊德少校。"少校自我介绍着，

"少校。"中尉点点头，他那本来就挺得直直的腰背又绷紧了一点儿，

"中尉，看上去你的伤病都好了，我得祝贺你。"

"谢谢！我能为你做些什么吗？少校。"

"一时还不需要，中尉，我只是想问问你那几个罪犯下属的近况，我听说他们在你调任后抗命逃跑了。"

中尉默默地看着少校没出声，少校轻笑了一下，

"放轻松，中尉，这在营地可是一件大丑闻，无人不知，无人不晓。"

中尉仍旧面无表情地看着他，

"罪犯永远是罪犯，这就是我和玛格丽特说的。虽然知道他们已经不归你领导了，但玛格丽特告诉我说你和那几个罪犯关系不错，有件事我想告诉你，中尉。"

"什么事？"中尉板着脸问，

"我家前两天被盗了，保险箱被撬了。"

"哦，那真是太糟了！丢失了什么东西吗？"

"一些现钞，首饰，我祖母的戒指，本来我是要送给玛格丽特做订婚戒指的。"

"我真替你遗憾！还有其他的东西被盗吗？"中尉紧盯着少校的眼睛问，

"我不是来告诉你我的失窃清单的，中尉，你手下的那几个臭名昭著的骗子，窃贼，撬保险柜高手，我要让你知道他们已经上了我的嫌疑犯名单。"

"少校，我想这件事要由苏格兰场来处理。"

少校微笑着凑近中尉，用手拍了拍他的肩膀，

"你说的没错，中尉，放心，那几个罪犯，他们是跑不掉的，我向你保证！"


	3. Chapter 3

少校走进影院，他左右环顾，在稀稀落落的观影人流中，没有人对便装的他瞟上一眼。少校把手里无名者赠送的电影票的票根攥得更紧一点儿，进到放映厅，找到了他的位置坐了下来。这是一部战争宣传片，正片放映开始前，银幕上突然出现了"警惕间谍！"的广告。罗伊德少校苦笑了一下，他从来不认为自己是间谍，他只是对战争的走向有着不同的见解和期待而已。

灯光暗下来，电影开场了，他旁边座位上的人才姗姗来迟。黑暗中，那个看不清面貌的男人朝他凑过来，

"少校，你的礼物不错，只是有些残缺。那东西不全。"

"残缺？不全？这不可能！那是一整套文件，我拿到时仔细看过的。"

"我肯定你送出礼物的时候，没有好好检查，里面少了五页，其中有关键的三页不见了。"

少校沉默了一分钟，

"我的家里进了贼，撬了保险柜。"

"你的意思是贼顺手捎走的，而不是你故意漏掉的。"

"我起誓！"

"这是些什么样特殊的贼呢？我以为贼只对财宝感兴趣。"

"他们是专业的。"

"长官。"中士惊讶地喊了一声，然后有点儿慌张地跳起来，挺直腰板，朝着意外出现在门口的人敬礼。

"见到你真高兴，长官。"

中尉还了个礼，

"你好啊！中士。"

"你回来了真好，中尉。"

中尉看看熟悉的四周点点头，

"布朗上尉前天就离开了。"中士说，

"我知道。"

"中尉，那几个混球，捣蛋鬼什么时候回来？"中士问，

"这个，我不知道。"中尉说，

"不瞒你说，中尉，我还真有点儿想他们了。"

"这是真的？"中尉不相信地看着中士，

"没错，我想狠狠地踢他们的屁股！"中士咬牙切齿地说。

中尉推开那间熟悉的屋子，里面仍旧是凌乱不堪，同时空空无人。中尉摘下军帽，独自一人在桌边坐了下来，昔日那吵吵闹闹的情景还历历在目。中尉摸出一支烟点上，他意外地发现在一只剩了半杯酒的酒杯下面压着一张纸条，上面用大写字母赫然写着，

"想我们了吗？"

中尉看着这张字条，不由得笑了。这字条上带着明显的挑衅腔调，显然是那几个人临走前起意写给中士或是布朗上尉的，但他怀疑那两个人是否看到了这张字条，而中士刚才已经回答了纸条上的这个问题。至于中尉自己，回到这熟悉的地方，面对凌乱而又空荡荡的屋子既让他感到亲切，又让他有几分失落怅然，他确实想念那几个曾经占据这间屋子的人，只是他还没有想好怎么能让那几个家伙坦坦荡荡地回到这里来，而不是把他们送回到监狱里去。他想起了上校对他讲的话，

"中尉，既然你现在还拿不到医生的准许可以出发，那么我就交给你一个在这里的最后的任务，把那几个罪犯抓回来，送回到监狱去。当初，是你把他们从监狱里一个个带出来的，现在再由你把他们一个个送回去。"

夜深了，空旷的庄园静悄悄的。一贯警醒，睡眠很轻的中尉突然醒了，他的第六感告诉他房子里进来了人，他猛然抽出枕头下面的手枪，翻身坐起来。

"别开枪！中尉。"一个熟悉的声音喝到，中尉借着从窗子透进来的微弱的月光打量着潜进来的几个身影，

"嘿，头儿，梦见我们了吗？"一个怪里怪气的熟悉声音说到，接着那个像猫儿一样弓着身子的小贼一屁股坐到了中尉床边的地上，中尉将手里的枪放下，

"我说头儿，你真是睡觉还睁着眼睛啊！"卡西诺一欠身，坐到了桌子上，

"你们几个知道自己在干什么吗？"中尉恼怒地说到，

"头儿，我们回来了。"高尼夫仰着脸看着中尉笑嘻嘻地说，

"你们回来了？就这么简单？"中尉愤愤地质问道，

"是啊！你回来了，我们就跟着回来了。"酋长说，

"怎么？头儿，我还以为你看见我们回来会高兴呢？"高尼夫说，

"是啊！头儿，我们还期待着你会挨个拥抱我们呢。"卡西诺说，

"中尉，我们约定好昨天见面，可我等了一下午你却没有出现，我们有点儿不放心，所以就找上门来了。"戏子说，

"我昨天突然被叫到情报部。"中尉说着，抓起衣服穿上，

"为什么？"戏子问，

"上校给了我一个新任务。"

"什么任务？"中尉看了一眼眼前的几个人，

"把你们抓回来，送进监狱。"

"这任务简单，头儿，我们已经送上门来了。"高尼夫说，

"然后呢？高尼夫，让我给你们一个个戴上手铐送回到监狱里去？"中尉烦躁地说，

"我想中尉你肯定另有打算。"戏子说，

"得想想办法，把应该进监狱的人送进去。"中尉说。

"哦，有趣极了！不过这里看上去倒并不像是个贼窝。"苏格兰场的格林警探饶有兴趣地打量着那间曾经用做多人寝室的房间，他回头看到中尉脸上出现的不悦的神色，

"对不起，中尉，我的意思是说这里不太像个兵营。"

"他们不是士兵，先生。"

"当然！这很明显，即使我不是福尔摩斯，我也可以看出来这一点。"格林警探在屋里四处巡视着，

"我想带着这些人打仗一定很不容易，中尉。"警探故意用体贴的口吻说到，

"但他们打起仗来并不比真正的士兵差。"中尉辩解道，

"哦，很难想象！他们从来没有临阵脱逃过？这让我太惊奇了。"格林警探说，

"不管你相信还是不信，先生，这些江湖上的罪犯，他们在敌后的战斗中表现得很英勇。"

"如果作为他们的上司，中尉，你这样说，我也不得不信。"警探在屋里走动着，时不时地翻翻这翻翻那，他选择忽略中尉皱起的眉头。

"关于这些逃犯，我是说盗窃嫌疑犯，中尉，你能详细告诉我他们哪些情况呢？"

"他们的确都是犯人，因为过去犯的罪坐过牢，为了将功补过，获得保释他们才来打仗的，他们各有各的技能，打起仗来一个个都是好样的。先生，你还希望了解关于他们的哪些情况呢？"中尉反问道，警探撇了中尉一眼，他对中尉的抵触情绪并不感到惊奇。

格林警探拿起壁炉上放着的一堆酒瓶的木质瓶塞中的一个，

"好吧，让我来猜猜看，这一个有很不错的品味，应该是那本《珍宝大全》的主人，良好的教育，良好的修养，一个精明的大脑，罪犯里的军师。"

警探走到一张乱糟糟的床头，主人皱巴巴的衬衫和裤子还扔在上面，地上是打开吃了一半的花生米罐头和半瓶啤酒，

"而这一个，这一个倒像是伦敦东区的小子。"

"眼光不错！"中尉居然露出了隐隐的笑意，警探得意地点点头，表示接受中尉的恭维，他又走到桌子前，用一只手理了一下桌上摊着的扑克牌，

"这有一个玩牌惯于作弊的。"他说道，

"还有另外一个，"警探过去查看着墙上的插着飞镖的镖盘，"我得说这个手很有准头。"中尉点点头，

"可他们在敌后没跑，反而回到基地后跑了，就是因为见钱眼开，想捞一票？"

"如果单纯只是想捞一票的话，在这之前，他们也有很多机会。"中尉说，格林警探意味深长地看了中尉一眼，

"听着，中尉，他们曾经是你的人，我想我多少可以理解你的感受。不管怎么说抓逃兵是你们军队宪兵的事。我只是负责做我自己的工作。基地附近很少发生盗窃案，尤其是在战争爆发之后，我只是来查找嫌疑犯的，如果我们能够很好地合作的话，早日找到真正的罪犯，那么大家都会少了很多不必要的麻烦。"

"好的！先生，就照你说的，我们军方会配合警方一起抓漏网的罪犯。"中尉点点头，

"那么，中尉，有任何情况我想你会及时通知我们。"警探注视着中尉，

"这点你尽可以放心，先生。"中尉保证到。

玛格丽特在自己生日的这天照常来医院做义工。她走进更衣室，打开属于她的那个小小的储物箱，出乎她意料的，一个用漂亮的礼品纸扎起来的礼盒放在储物箱的里面，一支红玫瑰躺在旁边，压在礼盒下面的还有一张生日贺卡和一封信。

这神秘的生日礼物让玛格丽特又惊又喜，她没有多想，急急地撕开礼品纸，露出一个不大的首饰盒，打开首饰盒，一枚硕大的古董蓝宝石戒指出现在她的眼前，玛格丽特看着这戒指呆住了。她愣了一会儿，然后打开了那张生日贺卡。

"亲爱的玛格丽特，

祝你生日快乐！

这枚戒指作为订婚戒指确实很美，而且价值连城。但在你接受这枚订婚戒指前，你仍需要认真考虑一下自己的决定。

另外，这里有一封很重要的信需要你亲手交给罗伊德少校，并由罗伊德少校本人亲启。

一个爱你的朋友敬上"

罗伊德少校稳稳地在街边的椅子上坐定，他特地买了一张当天的报纸拿在手里，报纸打开来完完全全地遮住了他的脸。一个擦皮鞋的人俯身低头用双手在他脚上那双已经锃光瓦亮的皮鞋上卖力地忙活着。

"我收到了敲诈勒索信。那伙撬了我家保险柜的家伙昨天捎信给我，说如果我想要回他们偷走的那五页文件就要付给他们五万英镑的现钞。"少校悄声说道，街上没有人能看到报纸后面他蠕动的嘴唇。

"敲诈勒索？少校，你怎么肯定他们没有去报警？这会不会是他们给你设下的圈套？"

"报警？哼！谁会相信他们？这没可能！对军队来说，他们是四个抗命逃跑的逃兵，对警察来说，他们是四个盗窃嫌疑犯。现在他们正被美军宪兵和苏格兰场警察双重追捕，他们在这里的日子不好过，所以他们需要搞到点儿路费好逃回美国。"

"好吧，按照你收到的勒索信上的开价，一页纸一万英镑，总共要给他们五万英镑的路费钱，从你的身价来说，少校，这金额也不能算太多，我得说比起那文件的价值来，他们要的价钱还算合理。问题是你打算给他们钱来堵住他们的嘴吗？"

"不！没门！即使给了他们钱，也不一定能封得住他们的嘴。"

"为什么？"

"我得承认我和那几个贼之间有点儿过节。这过节用钱是买不通的。"

"那么，就只有一劳永逸地让他们闭嘴。"

"我正是这么想的。"

"交给我来办！少校。"

"星期五晚上九点，在我家墓地里碰头。"

"他们还真会选地方，你确定你家墓地里可以接纳家族之外的生人。"

"我想我的祖先不会跳出来抗议的。"

苏格兰场的一间阴暗狭小的办公室里，格林警探刚刚处理完一厚叠卷宗，正打算抽支烟，有人在他的门上敲了敲，格林探员走过去打开门，门口一个警员的旁边站着穿着美军制服的中尉。

"加里森中尉！"格林警探惊讶地看着中尉，

"请进，中尉，有什么需要我帮忙的吗？"中尉的出现完全出乎格林探员的意料，

"格林警长，你那天说过希望我们能够合作。"

"是的，中尉，我希望你能提供些线索，协助我破案。"

"好的，我今天来就是想提供给你一个抓捕线索，希望能够帮助你破案。"中尉说。

伦敦东区的一栋破烂的公寓里，四个人正在做着出发前的准备。戏子站在一个裂了几道缝，水银已经花了的穿衣镜前梳理着自己的头发。

"嘿，我说，你是去见情敌，而不是去见情人，有必要这么打扮吗？"卡西诺嘲讽道，

"正是因为要去见情敌，形象才更重要。"戏子说着叹了口气，

"唉，说实在的，我还真想念我们的'豪华庄园'，毕竟那才是上等人该住的地方。"

"还是祈祷今晚过后我们去住的不是监狱吧。"卡西诺说，

"那就要看头儿的安排了。"戏子说，

"嘿，我说戏子，如果那少校真的拎着盛满五万英镑的皮箱出现了怎么办？"高尼夫问，

"那我就接过来，对他说声谢谢，然后祝他晚安。"卡西诺说，

"你想打赌吗？高尼夫，我跟你赌二十块，你见不到那五万英镑，就像他见不到那五页纸一样。"戏子说，

"我跟了，跟二十。"酋长说，

"如果我见不到五万英镑为什么还要输掉四十，这帐我还算得清，我不干。"高尼夫说，

"你是不赌了还是不干了？"戏子问道，

"就算我想不干，也太晚了不是吗？"高尼夫说，

"你说对啦！谁让你入伙来着。"酋长说，

"戏子，但愿我们今晚这么干能赢回来你看中的女人。"高尼夫说，

"你真是贴心，高尼夫，可这并不是目的，何况天下的好女人有得是。"戏子说，

"可天下像我们这样的罪犯却并不多。"卡西诺说，

"这我同意！我们是独一无二的！"高尼夫说，

"说对啦！我们这次要赢回来的是我们的名誉。我们的，还有头儿的。"

百年的墓地维护修缮得很良好。一座白色大理石的天使雕像高高地竖立在墓地的进口处俯瞰着整座墓园。这是个满月的夜晚，银色的月光洒落在墓园中，高高矮矮的碑石清冷地竖立着，把它们有些变形的暗影投射在地面上。这一晚的墓园明显缺少以往的肃穆静谧，在这逝者的安息之地，似乎多了些不属于这里的生者的气息，那是因为这里不仅地下躺着安息的死者，还有持枪跃跃欲试的生者藏身于碑石之间。隐约中，能让路经此地的人无形中感觉到几分扑面的杀气。

走近看，一片形状各异的大理石墓碑林立的影子中间赫然站立着一个活人的躯体。罗伊德少校手里拎了一个皮质公文包，在家族的墓地里已经站了不短的时间。他看了一眼手表，开始有些焦躁不安，距离信中注明的约会的时间已经过去了四十分钟，准点到达的罗伊德少校却没有见到敲诈他的人出现。

也许贼们不能赴约是因为来不了，也许更好的是他们已经被宪兵抓获了，也许贼们改变了主意打算变换交货地点和方式，也许这就是个有意捉弄的恶作剧。罗伊德少校已经在脑子里将各种的可能性推想了一遍。四周除了几声鸦鸣没有别的声响，随着夜幕渐浓，墓地里变得更加潮湿阴冷，少校不耐烦地跺着脚，他觉得寒气正顺着他皮鞋的鞋底大举渗入他的脚趾掌心。

终于，墓园的门口，天使雕像的后面走出来一个人。月光下，那高高的男人，作为一个夜里出现在墓地的人，他的装束显得极不寻常的做作，这个人居然像参加舞会一样穿了整齐的三件套套装，手上如同真正的绅士般的拿着一支手杖。

"怎么，罗伊德少校，这么晚了还来祭奠祖先吗？"来人笑眯眯的先开了口，

"作为赴约的人，我得说你来的太晚了一点儿，这可不是绅士的行为。"少校回答道，

"哦，是吗？我想宴席上最后登场的永远是最重要最瞩目的人。"戏子说，

"好了！戏子，今晚你到底要演出什么戏？"少校厉声说道，

"演戏？不，这一切都是来真的。"

"是真的就好！"少校一只手把皮包举起来给戏子看，一只手比划着，

"拿出来给我看！"

"给你看什么？哦，我的诚意，没问题，你会看到的，少校。"戏子将手伸到胸前的口袋里，掏出来一方白手帕，遮在嘴上咳嗽了两声，

"对不起，少校，我感染了风寒。另外，我可以问一下吗？少校，晚上呆在你逝去的先人中间是什么感觉，我听说你祖上几代人都是皇室的忠臣。"

"少废话！拿出来！"

"拿出来什么？"

"你知道的，那些文件。"

"文件？哦，对了，文件。"戏子说着又伸手到西装内侧的口袋里摸索着，

"我得说少校，虽然你在'忠诚'这一点上远不如你的祖先，可从慷慨的角度上讲，你完全不比他们差。"戏子掏出几张纸递过去，少校一把抓过来借着月光看着，

"这，这是什么？"他朝戏子挥舞着手里的几张纸吼叫道，

"你要的文件，少校，你给陆军医院的捐赠证明，上面写明了你捐赠的珠宝首饰和现金的数量，正如你希望的那样，我替你拿来了，我得说，少校，你真的是非常慷慨！"

"你这混蛋！"少校将手里的几张纸头扔出去，伸手到左手拎着的皮包里去掏枪，却让对方手里的文明棍抢了先，戏子扬起的手杖打在少校拎着皮包的手上，少校疼得大喊了一声，皮包从手里滑落到地上。

"少校，我并不是来跟你为女人决斗的。可是看样子我不得不..."戏子挥舞着文明棍如同挥舞着一支决斗的剑，少校朝后面退了几步，六个黑影突然从他身后的墓园里如同鬼蜮般地冒了出来，朝着戏子冲过来。

"难道今天是万圣节吗？"戏子嘲讽地说，并没有显出惊慌失措的神情，

"交出东西来，你今晚就不用去和鬼魂作伴。"一个男人端着一支手枪对准了戏子，

"是吗？让我和我的同伴商量商量！"戏子说着突然退身到天使雕像的背后，

"没门！"雕像后面探出半个身子，伸出来一只手臂，紧接着寒光一闪，拿枪的人尖叫了一声扑倒在地上。那剩下的五个人手里的枪也响了，子弹倾泻到天使雕像的身上。

随着这枪声响起，墓园深处也发出的一阵巨石摩擦地面的尖锐刺耳的噪音，一块原本镶嵌在地面上的大理石墓碑被推开，两个黑洞洞的枪口从地面下探出头来。

"万圣节快乐！"一个男人从坟墓中发出一声呐喊，紧接着两支枪一起开火了。

这交火的凌厉枪声打破了夜晚的沉寂，随之而来的是远处警车尖锐的鸣笛声，两辆警车的车灯灯光一前一后，摇曳着出现在小巷上，转眼间驶到了墓园前。七八个荷枪实弹的警察从警车上冲下来，领头的是一个便衣警探和一个戎装的军人。

"放下武器！

"不许动！"

在高一声低一声充满震慑力的怒喝声中，枪声渐渐平息了下来。

"我简直不明白为什么头儿总是到得这么晚。"高尼夫把脑袋缩在墓穴里抱怨道。

"是啊！尤其是在我们在坟墓里躺了三个小时之后。"卡西诺抹了一把脸说道。


	4. Chapter 4

上校背着手在屋里不停地踱着步子。

"好了，中尉，你讲了很多，我想我总算听懂了：你抓到了那几个罪犯，而那几个罪犯找到了德国间谍；或者说你和苏格兰场的警探抓犯人时顺便抓到了几个德国间谍。"

"不，先生，是我的人发现了叛徒和间谍，他们通知了我，在苏格兰场警方的配合下间谍被抓获了。"中尉认真地说道，

上校苦笑了一下，对着中尉无可奈何地摇摇头，

"中尉，在你纠正我的语言逻辑时，你自己好像有点儿逻辑不清。首先，你把他们称为'你的人'，而他们只是你的前部下；其次，你的前部下，他们逃跑了，并不是为了抓间谍才逃跑的，抓间谍只是他们在逃跑之后顺便干的一票副业。他们是临阵脱逃，应该上军事法庭。"

"先生，他们的确是逃跑了，但不是临阵脱逃，而且他们也不是士兵。"

"所以，我们可以跳过军事法庭这一道程序，直接他们从哪里来的就回到哪里去，下一站他们就要被送回到监狱去。"

"先生，也许对他们来说，把他们送回监狱是最好的下场，比起他们在敌后冒着生命危险完成任务来，他们呆在监狱里肯定更安全。"中尉目光毫不妥协地注视着上校，

停顿了几秒钟，中尉的语气突然变得和缓下来，

"先生，他们不是士兵，一旦牺牲了，不会被称为烈士，一旦被捕了，不受《日内瓦公约》的保护，但他们拥有一般士兵没有的技能，他们和真正的士兵一样勇敢。"

"我从没否认过他们有利用价值。"上校说，

"我想在战争中我们有同样的利用价值。"中尉说，

"就算把他们留下，谁又能保证他们不会再次逃跑呢？"上校问，

"没有人，先生， 没有人能保证，只有他们自己才能对自己的行为负责任。但是，有一点，先生，他们从来没有因为贪生怕死而逃跑过。"中尉说，

"那么他们逃跑的真正原因是什么？中尉。"

"他们只是不想被人当成罪犯看待而已。"

上校听着点了点头，然后又开口说道，

"中尉，我觉得有趣的是他们跑掉后又回来找你。"

"那是因为他们根本没想跑掉，否则的话，是没有人能在他们跑掉后找到他们的。"中尉说，

上校走到中尉面前停下来直视着他的眼睛，

"你知道吗，中尉，人们总喜欢讲一个士兵最重要的品质是'勇敢'，而我却觉得'忠诚'才是一个士兵最重要的品质。为什么你习惯把昔日的部下称为'我的人'，那是因为你了解他们对你的'忠诚'，而他们也知道你对他们的'信任'。"

高尼夫忙着在屋里拉搭着湿漉漉的裤子和背心的晾衣绳。

"在看守所蹲了三天回来，这里简直就是天堂。"他把晾衣绳拴好，然后心满意足地说，

"天堂在下雨。"戏子皱着眉弯腰从绳子下面钻过去，并用手撸了撸滴到脖子上的水滴。

"我得说这皇家监狱不如联邦监狱舒服。"卡西诺说着用手拍拍高尼夫，

"你说呢？英国佬。"

"这个吗？我也是第一次进皇家监狱。"高尼夫说，

"而且我们居然在那鬼地方足足被关了三天。"卡西诺抱怨道，

"才蹲三天监狱你就受不了了？那些年你是怎么过来的？"酋长把腿高高地翘在桌子上说，

"我说卡西诺，你真是不知足啊！"戏子叼起了他的烟斗，

"我不知足？是那些英国佬不懂得感恩，我们替他们抓到了一个英国叛徒和六个德国间谍。他们居然还把我们关起来审问。"卡西诺说，

"论活着的没有那么多，活着的只抓到了一个英国叛徒和三个德国间谍。"酋长说，

"卡西诺，你是说我们应该为此被国王接见，并授予爵士头衔？"戏子嘲讽地说，

"这是我们的功劳，不是吗？"卡西诺说，

"别忘了，这只是我们作为逃兵的运气而已，头儿没让宪兵把我们从看守所带走再关上些日子已经算是不错了。"戏子说，

"你觉得军方还会和我们过不去吗？"酋长问，

"军方是喜欢记仇的。"戏子说，

"哼，"高尼夫把自己扔到床上，顺手从床边打开放了不知多久的罐头盒里抓出几粒花生扔进嘴里嚼着，

"我就知道我们瞎忙活一场，什么都没得到，戏子没能赢回女人，好不容易搞到的财宝捐了，还不知道哪天宪兵会找上门来。"

门突然被推开了，高尼夫吓了一跳，猛地从床上坐起来，看到是中尉走进门来，他重新又伸开腿懒洋洋在床上躺下。

中尉环顾了一下凌乱的屋子和散漫的人，眼前这熟悉的情景仿佛一直如此，从来没有一刻改变过。

"怎么样？先生们，回到这儿感觉还舒服吗？"中尉问，

"头儿，在你进门之前还好，"高尼夫说，

"可看见你这样子，头儿，我就知道我们舒服不了多久了。"卡西诺说，

"好啦！你们都过来，休假结束了，我们有个任务。"

"我就知道！"卡西诺将脖子上毛巾远远地掷去，

"等等，中尉，你是说'我们'，'我们'有个新任务？"戏子问，

"是的，我们，我们有个新任务。"中尉回答道，

"看来一切照旧。"酋长说，

"说对啦，什么都没变！"中尉说，

"高尼夫，你不是问我们得到什么吗？我们得到了一个新任务。"戏子举着烟斗指点着，

"对，还有一个不那么新的头儿。"高尼夫嘟囔着。

（全文完）


End file.
